An imaging system such as a printer typically includes an imaging media tray comprising a chassis and a cassette which holds the imaging media such as a stack of paper. To assist transmission of the media from the cassette to the printer, a rear wall of the cassette may be formed with a sloping rather than a straight or perpendicular surface. This allows a simplified transmission mechanism to be used comprising a single roller to push the media back against the sloping surface which then deflects the media up the wall and into the printer. Loading of the imaging media into the media tray is accomplished by removing the cassette from the chassis. After the imaging media is placed into the cassette, the cassette is slotted back into the chassis. When this action is performed rapidly there is a tendency to “slam” the cassette into the chassis. Due to the sloping rear surface and the inertia of the media especially when the cassette is inserted with too much force, there is a tendency for the media to ride up the sloping surface giving rise to jamming of the media during transmission thereof to the printer.